


Guys being Dudes

by muscletoad



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, again dont try this at home, use real lube holyshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscletoad/pseuds/muscletoad
Summary: Ever since the four of them were brought to this hell there has been constant arguing over who would get the chance at the next trial, who would get the nice couch at the lodge, who gets to play with the fireplace, who gets this, who gets that. Most of the time, Frank won it over through his bitching.Joey was tired of it.
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Guys being Dudes

“Shut the fuck up!”

Joey’s fist lands square next to Frank’s head, the wood splintering under the impact. He towers a good few inches over the little ringleader of their gang who happened to be pissing him off right now. 

Ever since the four of them were brought to this hell there has been constant arguing over who would get the chance at the next trial, who would get the nice couch at the lodge, who gets to play with the fireplace, who gets this, who gets that. Most of the time, Frank won it over through his bitching.

Joey was tired of it.

“I already told you Joey; I get the next trial.” Frank says coolly, seemingly unbothered by the sudden outburst from his friend which just pisses him off more. Joey slams his fist hard into the wooden paneling again. 

“I don’t fucking care about the trial. What I care about is your control problem. You’re always running that mouth.”

Frank rolls his dark eyes. 

“I always run my mouth huh?” he crosses his arms, leaning against the wall, head tilted back in an almost relaxed way.

“Make me shut up.”

Joey glares daggers at him, realizing the game he decided to play pretty quickly.

“Frank are you- “

“I said make me.” He repeats, this time in a sing-song tone. 

This wouldn’t be the first time the two boys found themselves in a situation like this. It would be a lie to say sexual tension didn’t come with the daily bloodlust. Even though the two wouldn’t have ever thought of touching another guy before all this, it came up a few times since the change in scenery.

Joey is the first to make a move, swiftly pressing his lips against Frank. The kiss is rough, and Joey pays no mind to letting his tongue barbell knock into Frank’s teeth. The smaller man responds by grabbing the back of his friend’s head, yanking him closer. Joey complies and shoves one knee in between Frank’s legs to really get this fucking going, as he would say.

Joey is the one to first pull away, mostly to watch Frank start to grind against his knee but also to reach for his own belt. The switch in the air from angry to sexual is heavy and Frank loves it, lulling his head back to watch his friend get to work. He raises his brows when Joey pulls out his knife though, confused.

“Hey, I thought you said to keep the fighting to the trials.” He says through a smirk. Frank was the one to initially bring up some bullshit involving knives during their romps. When he found out he couldn’t die in this world his mind went wild with ideas. He can’t help but lick his lips at the sight of Joey, one hand palming his own erection, the other gripping the handle of his blade.

“Yeah well I know you want to try it. Maybe I can cut your tongue out and really shut you up.” Joey responds.

“Mmmm, maybe don’t go that far. Save some heavy bleed out shit for after I cum.” With that, he slams his lips against Joey’s again, pushing the larger man towards the couch and away from the wall of the lodge. Joey isn’t having any of that though, breaking the kiss to shove him roughly into the wall again, blade sinking deep into Frank’s shoulder. Frank’s mouth gapes open in surprise, looking up under his lashes at Joey and groaning. 

“Fuck, that hurt.”

“Yeah well I didn’t say you could move.” Joey responds while slowly pulling the knife out, making Frank curl his toes and growl. He wipes the blade off on Frank’s jacket, smirking at how the blood was pooling under the material. They both know a little stab wasn’t going to make Frank bleed out, but it does excite the situation a little more. Joey pulls him in for another kiss. He pins the smaller man to the wall by grinding his knee rougher into his crotch. 

“Come ooooon” Frank whines. “Take your pants off and fuck me already. My heads spinning man.” The man palms at Joey’s erection which in turn causes his shirt to get sliced open in the areas peeking out from under the jacket. 

“Fuck you’re lucky shit is all weird and my clothes aren’t ruined.” Frank responds in annoyance. Joey just laughs, shoving the top half of Frank’s clothes off and to the floor before beginning to work on his belt.

“Come on its fucking freezing.” Blood is slowly dripping down from his shoulder wound, some landing on Joey’s hand as he messes with Franks belt. 

“I told you to shut up.” Joey slices at Frank’s navel, just enough to draw a little more blood and make Frank hiss through his teeth. He makes quick work of the man’s belt, letting Frank help him push his pants and boxers down to reveal his aching cock to the cold air of the lodge. 

Joey licks his lips before pressing the cold metal of his knife against the bottom ridge of Frank’s cock, making him jump out of his skin and his cock twitch.

“Woah man fucking be careful there!” he breathes out nervously.

“Just testing man, calm down.” Joey laughs and pushes his own pants down, only nude from the bottom down unlike frank who is completely naked.

“Also, you still haven’t shut the fuck up.” He moves in, capturing Frank’s neck in his teeth, using the hand holding the knife to trace a long semicircle along Frank’s side, blood beading from the fresh wound. He went deeper than expected and Frank’s eyes roll back in his head.

Joey prods his fingers at the bloody side which makes Frank twitch and wiggle at the sensation. He uses the liquid as a disgusting makeshift lube, wouldn’t be the first time they have, and swiftly enters Frank with one finger. Frank lets out a high and pathetic sound, throwing his head back. 

“Fuck!”

That earned him another finger, Joey only going as rough as they have previously. Even though half of the things they do go against any safe sex guidelines, he would never push Frank to do something they hadn’t already figured out works for them. He’s a murderer, not a jerk.

As he works on Frank’s hole, he uses the knife to trace small circles on the smaller man’s chest and collar. Frank closes his eyes, letting out little noises every time Joey presses on the right spot. His vision feels fuzzy and he fucking loves it.  
Soon though, Joey pulls his fingers out, using that hand to now support one of Frank’s legs up so he can position him right. Before lining him up, he smears a little more blood for lube directly on his cock, the sight of which makes Frank dizzy. As he slides in, both groan, Frank a little more embarrassingly high pitched.

“You better hold on.” Joey warns and Frank has just enough time to grab onto the taller man’s jacket before a brutal pace is set, making Frank slam his head back against the wall and practically shout. Blood isn’t lube and even though both like it rough, they’re also both thankful for the little bit of fingering done to make this easier.

Frank has his hands fisted in Joey’s jacket as he’s pounded into the wood paneling of the lodge. Joey has his head buried in Frank’s neck, biting at spots he already made sore and making Frank’s eyes water. He’s so hard from the buildup, the blood, the roughness of his friend, it’s a surprise he hasn’t came already but god does he want to. He reaches for his cock, surprised when Joey doesn’t smack his hand away like he had in previous times. Joey is too focused on fucking him to really care, chasing his own release.

Frank comes with a high keen, body seizing and tightening around Joey, making the larger man growl into his neck. He speeds up his thrusts, fucking Frank through his orgasm. The noises the pale man makes when he comes are like animal whimpers, something Joey fucked with him over the first time they were in a position like this. 

Joey can’t help but follow shortly after Frank, thrusts erratic before he finally hilts himself fully within the man, hilting the knife under his ribs at the same time, making Frank shout and jerk. Joey comes in hot sputters inside him, body twitching as he rides through the orgasm. His hand heavy on his blade as he pulls it back and stabs again, now right under Frank’s left collar. He leaves it there while he pulls his cock out of his friend.

Joey breathes heavy, holding himself up against the wall in his afterglow. Frank wheezes. 

“Fuck you really did let me cum first.” He laughs at himself. Head against the wall as he tries to gain composure. 

“Think you should just finish the job and let me just regenerate.” Frank gestures to the blade still embedded in his collar and smirks, brows raised as if he were daring him. The taller man, grips the handle of his knife, pulling it out in one motion, making Frank twitch.

“Get my good side.” 

Frank tilts his chin, revealing his full neck and Joey takes the plunge.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ive uploaded that I actually wrote rather than my fiancee. Un-beta'd and just sorta tossed on here lmao.  
Hope yall enjoyed.


End file.
